Mana The Sayian Time Lord 2: Heresy
by RPQ
Summary: 2nd Mana story. 3 months after the battle with The Master and Broly, a ghostly aid calls Mana to Arezix Magna. But why and what is a small heresy?
1. Prolouge: Heresy

A.N

M: (Snaps fingers, Alexis, Gohan, Goten,Trunks,8th Doctor, Ace,Mana and Syrus show up) Hello again

Lex: Not again!

M: Sorry guys but you are my muses.

Everybody: We are!?

M: Of course!

Everybody: (Anime fall)

M: Why does every find that surprising? Oh well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana 2: Prologue- Heresy

Screaming. All this powerful screaming. Everyone was chasing me with flaming pitchforks, like I had just stabbed the King. All I did was explain that the planet isn't flat and that Arezix Magna is not the only planet in the universe.

My hands are burned. This doesn't exactly help my fear of fire. I'm the only "heretic" left. They killed Binro, Jan and even Emir. I'm the only one left. Wait. Somebody's calling out to me.

"Hold it Deannah. You can't run. Not any more." Ah. Kara. Maybe he's right? Why am I still running? No. My reason kicks in. You have to run and explain. To all and any who'll listen. But how can I with no one to help me? Dear Gods HELP ME!

(Next morning in the TARDIS)

(3 months after the 1st story for Mana)

I hear their screams. I hear her pain. Poor old Deannah. My mum's dear friend. I open my eyes hoping to see Sy. Then I remember. But as I look, I see a ghostly figure. Sy? He's motioning me closer, trying to say something. I get near enough.

"Help the heretic. Save her from Kara. And help yourself." What does he mean? But then he's gone.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"You must find out for yourself"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N Seem good? I may change it later but it seems ok just now.


	2. Strange Trinkets

A.N

M: I'm back! With my friends and one more along for the entire ride.

Mana: What the heck are you on about?

M: Never mind. Classic Doctor Who link was the mention of Binro from The Ribos Operation(1978). The Key to Time season rocks! The character Zane (who will appear next chap) belongs to fellow deviant Neo-sonic and is not intended to mimic the guy in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Is it me or do most chars in this have names off of or like Yu-Gi-Oh names? Oh well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 1- Strange trinkets

I was still confused as to what was happening. I set the controls for Arezix Magna, humming an old rhyme from back home on Gallifrey when suddenly there was a loud crash and I heard something rolling around on the floor. My chin throbbed. Must have whacked myself pretty hard. I looked to see what was rolling around, oh well probably nothing important. I headed outside turning to lock the door but then I spotted it. Glowing in a corner and with some strange note attached.

"What the heck? What's with the weird red orb trinket?" I asked no one in particular as I looked at the inscription. "If you need help, just call for Enlightenment." I noticed the strange clear sig. "The Guardians and Sy." Mentally confused, I yelled. "DID IT HAVE TO HURT!?" I looked over at an old mirror and blinked. No I definitely was not seeing things.

An old face was looking back at me, she looked strangely familiar.

"Who are you then?" The face in the mirror just stared. "No seriously, who are you?" She just shook her head. "Can't you tell? God I was so naïve, and cute." I was a bit confused. "What you are me?" The mirror me just rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm here to give you a second "trinket" as such." She did a strange chant and I could hear it ringing in my head.

"Eko eko azal. Palovo froz foma wenas recuf saheg. Eko eko azal. Snamuh era locart REINHAD!" She yelled the last word glowing an ice blue, same as our eyes and I felt a weight in my pocket. By this stage she had stopped glowing and winked at me/herself before disappearing.

I took out whatever the weight was and blinked.

"No way! YES! PRAISE LIFE!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N Verdict?


	3. A New Friend?

A.N

M: Hi. All we have to say is this.

Sy: The char Zane is a fan char inherited from deviant Neo-sonic, and not meant to copy the guy in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Although I obviously was.

Mana: You changed a lot from the original version in his head I'll give you that.

Sy: Sure did.

Mana: Anyway he says to say this. "Zagreus sits inside your head, Zagreus lives among the dead, Zagreus sees you in your bed and eats you when you're sleeping." (A clue as to what his next poem is about)

M: BTW I shouldn't have to say this but Doctor Who is copyright BBC, DBZ Copyright Akira Toriyama. Mana/Sy/all other chars not from DBZ/DW(aside from Zane as he is copyright Neo-sonic) copyright me! Now for the chap.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana 2 chapter 2: A New Friend?

I was euphoric. I had gotten the means to bring back Syrus! But something told me not to use it just yet. What or why I had no idea but I just didn't think it was a good idea. I decided to take one last look at it before putting in my pocket. It reminded me of the spinning crystal dad's 3rd self used on Aggedor.

The tear-drop crystal – as I always called it – was a small golden crystal about the size of an earring. A very pretty thing, it looked like the sort of present a guy would give a girl he liked in order to show his love rather than explain it. But of course this had an actual purpose.

The TARDIS began moaning and grumbling and flashed all sorts of lights. She really didn't want to make it to Arezix Magna. I raised an eyebrow at this. Unlike Dad's one, my TARDIS wasn't the kind to be temperamental.

"Come on. I know you don't want to go but I have to help Deanna. Remember what Sy said, "Help the heretic and help yourself." Remember?" I asked, trying to gently get her to take me there. To my surprise there was one light that stayed pulsating as the old girl gurbled and glooped.

"Wait. You're saying that that's not whats up?" I asked, clarifying. "Something's pulling us off course then. Wonder where to?"

I looked down at the time and space indicator. "May 12th 2007. Cardiff. That's odd. There shouldn't be any people with that level of technology or no aliens. Not even Torchwood and Captain Innuendo have that kind of kit." You're probably a bit confused, right? After all Torchwood is a killer organization in your world. That's right. I know of the show. Not that I'm annoyed or anything but the amount of times you guys missed me and Sy out of the adventure is stupid. The adventure of Dad's 4th form and the Cybermen and the 3rd and the Sea Devils being 2 examples.

By the way in our world Torchwood isn't anywhere as drowned in national pride. Captain Jack was the guy who thought it up after the business with the Daleks, not Queen Victoria. Ergo the thing with the werewolf never happened.

I opened the doors, not taking any weapons, and walked out. It just looked the same as all big cities did. I began singing whatever came into my head as I walked, thus earning a few odd looks, but mostly just cause everyone here was bored.

"The beat of the rising sun breaks through the black out of the night, putting the moon back under the rocks.

My true home forever on fire and yet covered in shards of ice.

The stars are stepping stones for me and my friends, together branching out across the cosmos whilst the others stay stuck in the same routine until the clock stops.

Breaking the habit of my people whilst righting wrongs, stopping sinners and living the dream."

I stopped suddenly, taking better note of my surroundings. Two men were fighting about something, if you can call it that. It looked more like one of the men was being slaughtered but still wanted to fight. The one being beaten looked around him and supposedly happy about something ran for it, neatly swerving around me.

"Run for it, blondie!" He yelled. As I followed his example I took a better look at him. He was a white man with a slim build, brown hair and darkish green eyes. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans as well as black converse shoes.

"Who are you and who's the other guy?" I asked him. The other man had white skin that was slightly tanned, dark blonde hair, blue grey eyes and was a lot more muscular than my new running partner. And about 7 years older.

"Me? Well the name's Zane Wallace. Only turned 20 last week. I work for Torchwood Three, under the control of – no wait, never mind that. I used to work for the Royal Marines though. I have a sister who was helping me with something then that guy, well you saw that. I kept him occupied and she managed to leg it."

"Yeah I sure did. And as for your job, I'm friendly with Torchwood. And Captain Innuendo. Heck I invented the name!" I said jokingly as I processed all he had said.

He looked at me as I mentioned Torchwood. "So you're a friend of Harkness then?"

"Well yes but I suggest one thing. KEEP RUNNING!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

M: The doctor who links were Galifrey and the Eko Eko Azal section of the chant from the Daemons(1971)

Everybody: Bye!


	4. Yesterday Is A Memory

A.N

M/Zane: Hi everybody. There will be (aside from the obvious) a JB reference in the chapter. Here's a hint. Think of the trailers for Tomorrow Never Dies when you look at the title of the next 3 chapters. They are all connected.

Mana/Sy/Alexis: Why make them connected?

M: They are good names.

Gohan/8th Doctor: Go Bond! Oh for Pete's sake! Look in the bloody volcano!

M/Mana: WTH? How the hell are you watching You Only Live Twice?

Gohan/8th Doctor/ (and now) Syrus: Zane.

M/Mana: How did he get them in here?

Zane: Who cares?

M: Good point, but still. No more. (Zaps it back to where he found it)

Sy/Gohan/8th Doctor: Awww come on!

M: Do I have to inject you guys with prototype Silverfin serum again?

Sy/Gohan/8th Doc: No. (Angel halos)

M: Good.

Alexis: What does it do?

M: Makes their hearts give out.

Lex: WHAT!?

M: I should start running now, yeah?

Goten/Trunks :( Gorging on fish) Yep.

M: Dudes that's just disgusting (runs)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana 2 chapter 3: Yesterday is a memory

The man was catching up. He looked like a mad man chasing us, with those violent oceans of eyes and the dirty blonde matted hair. He had been chasing us non-stop for an hour. We were at a pier. Zane's plan being to draw him away from Torchwood's base and go to Jack when this was dealt with.

Now even though I'm not a vain woman, I do have my moments, now being one of them.

"Damn."

"What?"

"All this running wrecked my shoes."

I could feel him gawking.

"Look here missy; no one gives a shit about your impractical shoes."

I turned and glared. It works for Dad and it works for me too apparently.

"What did I say? Sorry bout that."

"Good." Men are just like dogs. You need to train them to obey, preferably without baiting them with sex. "Oh and by the way my shoes ARE practical."

We looked around and noticed our pursuer dead on the ground with a note attached to a gun on the floor. I picked it up and read the note.

"To Buffalo. Glad we could help you and your blonde friend. BTW Harkness wants to see both of you as soon as possible.

Singed Cetsar"

I looked over at Zane. "Cetsar a friend? I see you inherited Dad's UNIT codename."

"Oh yeah he's a friend of mine. A nice Japanese guy. Very efficient and he can drink anyone under the table. Ha. Your dad was with UNIT?"

I wondered what reaction this would get.

"Yeah. He's Code 9."

"WHAT? Your Dad was The Doctor?"

Perfect. "Oh yeah. I never got around to telling you because we were running. Hold on. I'll IT us there." I said, grabbing his arm and ITing him to Harkness before he could open his mouth.

I looked around the base. Ha. We were in my Dad's old UNIT room.

"Hello Jack."

"Mana. Zane."

"Harkness, what do you need to talk to me and Mana about?"

"Zane, leave. I'll call you in when I need you."

"But sir..."

"I said GO!"

Before Jack carried on Zane was already out the room.

"What happened, Jack?" I asked gently. I could tell that this was something he had to talk about.

"What happened?" He repeated, almost hissing out the words. "Zerin Neoll happened. All the different branches of Torchwood were called to investigate an asteroid surrounding Earth in orbit. I lost all my team to one of the leaders. We put up a fight, almost won but then once Owen was dead back-up arrived for the Zygons. The stupid body-snatchers!"

"Zygon." Suddenly it made sense. The man fighting with Zane who followed us must have been one of them in disguise. "Jack, I'm sorry but I have bad news."

"What?" He asked, curiosity mixing with sadness and anger.

"They're back again. One of them was fighting with Zane and kept chasing us before Cetsar shot him down."

"NO. WAY. WILL. I. LET. THOSE. UGLY. BASTARDS. WIN! YESTERDAY MAY HAVE BEEN A MEMORY FOR YOU BUT YESTERDAY IS NO LONGER A MEMORY!" Jack yelled, causing Zane to come back in, a steadfast expression of determination and hatred on his face.

"Operation O.N.I.A?"

"O.N.I.A. I never thought I would need this but I guess, where there's a will there's a way. Commander Jeneria, activate operation One Night In Arabia"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

M: I have a feeling that Jack and Zane may be out of character but I dunno.

Zane: The links last chap were as follows: Aggedor from both The Curse of Peladon (1972) and The Monster of Peladon (1974), The Cybermen story referenced was Revenge of the Cybermen (1975), The Sea Devils are from the story of the same name (1972), a reference to Tooth and Claw (2006), Torchwood (2006, and the spin off) and lastly Captain Jack Harkness (2005, 07)


	5. Tomorrow Belongs To One Man: part 1

A.N

M: Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone!

Syrus: Or whatever holiday you celebrate.

Mana: Even though it is late

M: I had put this on a hiatus while I worked on a friend's story for him. I will do this chap and then another hiatus for prelims/preponationary exams for my Standard Grades (Scottish GCSE equivalents). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chap.

Mana: By the way where are the others?

M: I let them have the hols off. After all I'm not evil.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana 2 chapter 5 – Tomorrow Belongs To One Man part 1

Our surroundings were rather imposing. A steel obelisk disguised as an ancient Egyptian one using alien tech, which I have to admit, to my trained eye was rather impressive was used as the Torchwood airbase. I looked around me at the other 2-man ship housing Cetsar and a man called Zero Treble and let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. This was more Sy's job than mine but of course…

I shook my head and told myself to stop thinking like that.

"No Mana don't think like that. You have to help them destroy these monsters and then humans can live in peace. For about 2 minutes."

I chuckled to myself. Zane never noticed as we climbed in again after safety checks and such like.

"Ok. Off we go. Let's give the Zygon boss a major headache! He picked the wrong day to come back. Bastard!" Zane was rambling as we left the Earth's ground. As we entered the airspace of my home from home I looked down at Jack, gave him Haruka's symbol and a general feeling of ambivalence radiated from the never dying man.

**After Zane/Mana/Cetsar and Zero ****leave (Jack's POV) **

Haruka's symbol or not, I didn't know what to think of this mission. If we won then there would be no more Zygons to worry about but if we lost then it would just result in more needless deaths. I prayed under my breath.

"Please, upon my soul, if there is any higher being up there I really need your help. If my friends and I survive this please let them rebuild the damage that the Zygons caused. Amen."

I sat looking at the display showing the 2 ships release volley after volley of nuclear missiles into the Zygon fleet issuing warnings and tailing soldiers when ships escaped our onslaught. Until eventually a group of at least 1000 ships with 10 men in each were on Torchwood's doorstep as such.

"Get ready people because here come the escaping ships."

We got the lightning generators ready waiting for the aliens. I saw some of the soldiers losing their nerve as the seconds cut into them like a bullet through flesh or a knife through butter.

"Don't worry people, THIS IS OUR MOMENT! We fight against this threat not for revenge, not for personal gain and not for love but for the survival of humanity!"

That pep talk worked. I noticed the previously shaky soldiers now had grim determined war faces on. I turned to Yates, Aisu and Pyro.

"Position?"

"5 meters from us. Another 2 and they'll be in range."

One final deep breath.

"I just hope the others are ok. I know that they are trained well. By the best in fact, old Brigadier Lethbridge-Stuart, but still let's hope old Flashman has his tricks up his sleeve."

Yates looked at me with the eyes of a man very worn out and worse for wear, just what I was feeling.

"Us too, Sir. Us too."

I look at the stars through the see through ceiling and smile as I see Haruka's symbol once again, this time in the stars.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

M: Haruka's symbol is a private joke.

M/Sy/Mana: Happy new year people!


	6. Part 2: The Hatred Of A Thousand Souls

A.N

Mana: This chap ends the Zygon Imperium side story and next chap will start the Heresy primary main plot line.

Mana 2 chapter 5 part 2 – The Hatred Of A Thousand Souls

**Jack POV **

We sit here slowly watching them creep up on us. It's like they're snails. My mind is going through all sorts of ends to this battle. One that is most prominent was me, Toshiko, Ianto, Gwen and Owen all facing our worst fears stuck in hell.

I can see it now. A beach back on my home world covered in flame. Everybody running. I can see myself. Me and my brother running over the sand, desperate to arrive home and feel safe with Mum and Dad. But he trips, I run on unknowing, tears of fear flowing freely.

I arrive back home. I search and within seconds find Mum.

"Jack! Where is he? Where's Grey? Where's your brother, Jack?"

Oh how do I tell her? I can't bear it and I tell her the only way I know. Both our hearts break as we realize there's little chance of seeing Grey's smiling face again. The worst day of my life.

I thought I had buried the memory 150 years ago.

A single tear hits the floor.

"Grey." I sob, silently hoping for release from the terrible memory. I shake my head. No the Zygon threat to Earth comes first. "Sir! They're in range!" Yells Ghiaccio, his resolution evident in the fierce expression his hazel eyes now held. "Execute the Thunder Flash!" I go deaf to all but one thing – the screams of Zygon pain. I take out my gun – The Makarov Arker (British built to improve upon the Chinese design) – and snarl at the monstrosity in front of me. The vast orange creature reminding me of a clam but with sponges on it's back and sides.

"You have one chance to save your people. Leave this planet now and never return!" The devil himself couldn't have uttered a more sickly evil laugh. It slowly raised a finger and pointed at the stars visible in the see through ceiling. "Commander Tigris has a secret. If you keep firing those pitiful nukes of yours, he shall release it and every human on this pathetic mud ball will burn within 30 minutes. So you see, Captain Harkness it is we who have the last laugh!" It chuckled and chocked slowly as its heart gave out.

I spat at the corpse before taking out my radio. "Mana, Zane, Cetsar, Zero – get out of those machines and get on the flagship! The Zygon commander Tigris has a virus that will burn all the people on Earth within half an hour! I'll be waiting for you."

I turned to face the tech boys. "You heard me. Get the teleport working!" "But sir…" "I SAID DO IT! UNLESS YOU FORGOT, THAT IS AN ORDER! NOW MOVE IT!"

**Mana POV **

Jack's message came through crystal clear. I used Instant Transmission to zap me and Zane there. Once we got through I threw a blast at our LN AE86 and destroyed it. "Well now we need to wait for the others I guess." I said humming an old blue bomber tune for about roughly 5 minutes before they showed up.

We ran through the ship, memorizing Pyro's map of the place until we came to the teleportation room. Jack was sitting in a chair, 4 dead Zygon carcases around him.

"Well guys, shall we?"

Zero being a bit slow on the uptake, he asked a normally obvious question. "Sir, what is the plan?" We turned and glared at him before I explained. "We should find the self-destruct and then activate it and get the shell out of here."

Zero, donning a Goku smile, scratched his head sheepishly. "Thanks miss. Guess you're not just a looker after all." Do I need to say it? Let's just say, he is in a lot of pain.

"Say that again and you'll get detached retinas. Capiche?" "Ca-ca-capiche." "Good."

We begin running at almost supersonic speeds as we search for the self-destruct. But suddenly we need to stop out of sheer disbelief. The gang and a few others were staring us in the face.

**Jack POV **

"Tosh. Gwen. Owen. Ianto. Grey. Dad." I break down. I just can't take it. Suddenly seeing such dear friends and family. "Tosh, is it you?" Zane asks as he leans in to touch the object of his secret affection. But she goes back. "Of course it's me you dummy." She says laughing full heartedly, for all the world like she had never been stabbed all that time ago. "But what happened guys? You died." I state plainly. In response they shiver and go see-through for a second before coming back. "Oh that's silly Jack." Says Grey, my dear brother. "We're stuck in-between the world of the living and the world of the dead."

I turn to Mana. "Is that possible?" "It is but they're not stuck. They're Ghost Warriors." She states, pulling out a purple jewel which is flashing silver every few seconds. "Aren't you?"

The ghosts all have shocked expressions on their faces. "But how would you know?" Asks Ianto. "I know, good old Ianto because this jewel is designed to detect ghost warriors and it can also DESTROY YOU!" She says throwing it in amongst them. They scream as the jewel explodes.

"They should have dug deeper in their memories. I showed it to you and Ianto, remember? After my fight with Broly and The Master?"

I think for a while before it comes back. "Oh yeah. Your little cataclysmic clash. But how are they made, these Ghost Warriors?" "They get made from all the bad feelings and memories the chosen subject has. The more there are the more powerful it is. If you had fallen for the trick they would have just killed you fuelled by their bad emotions."

"In other words, the hatred of a thousand souls."

**Mana POV**

I think for a second about how true that is. The more evil in a person's heart the more likely they are to do something which causes pain and hatred in a thousand souls. "Life can be rather cruel, can't it Jack?" I say absent-mindedly, as we spot the self-destruct.

It is pressed.

"Come on everyone hold hands. I can IT us out."

Out we go.

5

4

3

2

1

0

As we stare at the sky, there is not a single dry eye in the base.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Bye Jack. You should be proud of what you've done here."

"Bye Mana. And you're wrong. I just safeguard Earth whilst you safeguard the universe."

"You know, you could tag along. I wouldn't mind."

"Nah. I have my duties on Earth."

"I thought you'd say that. But regardless I have a surprise waiting at the door to the Hub for you."

"Can I come?"

"Sure Zane if you want. Hop aboard the good ship TARDIS."

"Bye Jack. Call us anytime you need help, ok?"

"Will do Zane."

**O****nce Mana and Zane leave **

There's a knock at the door.

"Go answer that please, Jeneria?"

"Certainly."

"Jack, come here. You won't believe this."

"You're right, I wouldn't. Hello team.

"Hello Jack."

"But how?"

"Dragonballs!"

A.N

M: The Ghost Warriors come from the DBZ OVA. Thunder Flash is Pikkon's Best move in DBZ, Zero can either be taken as a Megaman reference or as a reference to Goku being called Zero in the old Harmony Gold dub and the 1st bit with Jack is taken(mostly) from Torchwood.

E: BYE!


	7. Torchwood Officer 859

A.N

M/Mana/Sy: Hi everybody. Where are the others?

M: They went psychotic a while ago. Besides it's calmer without them.

Sy: True. As a matter of interest when can I come back to life?

M: Later!

Syrus: Awww come on!

M: **NO**. Stop acting like Goten once he hasn't eaten for 5 seconds

**&**

Mana 2 chapter 6 – Torchwood Officer 859.

Zane just stood in the doorway, surprise mingling with hyper activeness on his face.

"No wonder people who travel with your family only seem half interested in what happens on Earth."

He then developed a massive grin and literally flipped in the door, beginning to explore. I look at the control.

"Be easy on him with regard to finding stuff ok?" I get a few bleeps and boops from the ship as conformation. I then programme in the coordinates for Arezix Magna, telling the TARDIS to pick the time period of the cry from Deanna. After this I just start searching for Zane, wondering where he ended up. Guess where I find him? The History Library, where all the information on Galifrey is kept and where necessary added to or amended.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"How come all the books are in English?"

"Another gift of the TARDIS I allow you to share. They aren't actually in English but the TARDIS translates for you."

"Ah right."

"What made you work for Torchwood in the first place? And don't say patriotism cause you don't seem like the overly patriotic type.

I flip my hair back out of my eyes while he thinks of how to word it.

"Ummm well, it goes like this. One day a Weevil escaped from one of Torchwood's transports and attacked the royal marines' base I was serving in. It killed my commanding officer. I followed the blood trail it left behind and killed it but once I got back to my base I found that all records of me had been erased and everyone had forgot who I was. Torchwood One then asked me to join as a member of the security team but after Zerin Neoll I was relocated to work with Jack at Torchwood Three. That's the story of Torchwood Officer 859."

I took all this in occasionally saying something so he knew I wasn't bored to death or if something caught my attention.

"Well that is a developed story, Zane. I really don't know what to say to all of that."

"You don't need to say a thing. It's my life so I have to deal with it."

Just then the TARDIS landed gently.

"Well Zane it looks like you're about to get your first glimpse of an entirely alien world."

He just grinned.

"Bring it on."


	8. Almost An Ice Paradise

A.N

M: Hello everyone! I've returned! (Finally)

**&**

**Mana 2 chapter 7 – Almost An Ice Paradise **

"Zane, may I welcome you to Arezix Magna. I received a distress call from a friend of mine who lives here just before the TARDIS dropped me at Torchwood's door."

Zane being from Torchwood was very precise.

"Did they give any hint as to the problem?"

I shake my head.

"Nope" I say, popping the p. "But Deanna didn't need to. I know what's wrong. You see, Arezix is a rather backward planet. Long story short, Deanna's a friend of the family who is trying to convince the people that the world isn't flat and that it isn't alone in the universe. Rather like a female Galileo."

I pause here. "And, of course, there is a problem. Taca McFaer Valier – The dictator ruler of the planet. He knows that if he lets the people know he's being hiding stuff from them they'll get mad and try to overthrow him. One of his cronies is Kara. Kara Dalsa Burridge, a sadistic little bastard with too much power. So we try to help Dea and the other heretics whenever we can. Any questions?"

This all comes out in a rush so Zane is rather perplexed.

"Can you go through that again slower?"

After rolling my eyes I explain slower. This time Zane gets it. Once he FINALLY does, I head off to the wardrobe.

"Where you going?"

"To the wardrobe dummy. The clothes here aren't anything like those on your time.

"What are they like?"

"Just follow me"

The clothes on that planet are akin to big fur coats. Very pretty ones as a matter of fact. Once I find a coat to wear – A nice paleish purple thing for myself with my Earth clothes underneath and a red one for the soldier – I open the doors.

"Hello ice paradise."

There was a blanket of snow complete with stalagmites and stalactites with caves and homes across to the horizon. But they were all dwarfed by a palace. Painted red to stand out of the ice, it was carved out of the rock – like the Sphinx – and was so tall it was the same as 100 Empire State Buildings up the way and 20 along. It short it was huge. VERY.

Having expected some form of comment by now from my companion, I turn and notice he's disappeared.

"Why is this ALWAYS happening!? Stupid clichéd little fucking routine! Can the people we take on these trips ever stay out of trouble for more than 2 minutes? ARRRGH!"

Etc etc. In short I was very pissed off. But I was still marginally optimistic. I mean he could have just been straight round the corner or something. That was until I saw the note on the ground. Coated in blood from the pool where Zane had been just a few minutes before.

"If you are so eager to have your alien friend back, "Stormchild" then find your way to the great and glorious Valier regime's true stronghold.

P.S Duck right about………

now."

As I read this I turned around just as the bullet slammed into the ribcage,

"Guess I didn't have enough time to duck."

Once I had been shot I began to use the last energy I had to crawl excruciatingly slowly to the TARDIS which opened, sensing my pain.

"Thanks old girl."

I knocked the regeneration button with all the energy I had and began to experience the torturous pain of regeneration for a 2nd time. I felt my body change. My flowing hair was shrinking to a closer approximation of Earth's "normal" haircuts. My voice started getting higher as I screamed with all the golden light from the Time Vortex flooding into me, rearranging my appearance. Once the light had disappeared back into the heart of the TARDIS I collapsed onto the floor of the living machine I call my home.

**&**


	9. Poison Princess

A:N Hey folks!

**Mana 2 chapter 8 –**** Poison princess **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Good god. That hurts!" I say as I gingerly get up. "Hmm. New centre of balance. Wonder why? I comment, voice dripping with sarcasm. Yes they have changed. I can tell that much without even looking in a mirror. Bloody perverted bastards. But they are smaller. Which equals good. "Wonder what I look like now?" I start wondering as I wander off to the wardrobe. "At least in the wardrobe there's a nice full length mirror. God, ouch! This hurts!" I moan all the way there.

Finally! I'm here! I wander up to the mirror and do a double take. WHOA! This is different. Now I seem to have short dark brown hair, very bright – almost animalistic – green eyes, the previously mentioned smaller chest area, slightly bigger stomach, and the same long legs as before. Hmm. Yep. My ass is bigger. Damn.

I chuckle at that. "Odd. Last time I wanted a bigger butt and it gets smaller. Now I want smaller and it gets bigger. Typical. Wonder how Sy will like this new look when I bring him back?" Oh. I have bigger lips now. I smile. It actually looks like a smile now. YES! Wonder if Sy'll think I'm a better kisser now? Hmm I am a lot vainer this time. Or would that just fall under looks conscious? Nope it falls under vain.

"I kinda look like a poison princess. Oh well. I'd better get to the medical area and recuperate for a while. At least aside from the increase in vanity I haven't changed personality wise."

I bound down the corridors singing a little song I thought up a few years back. I just hope Zane and Deanna will be ok.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	10. The Heretics

A:N Hello, my good friends. Now for even more.

Sy: Am I gonna come back soon?

M: So long as you don't piss me off you MIGHT. Ok?

Syrus: Fine. Now to go and read really mushy fanfics of an undisclosed Anime.

Mana: "Throws ninja stars at Sy" Not sure why we're back but whatever. You sleep. Not read. *Half glare half huntress type stares*

M: You two are scary. I'm getting the fuck out of here! "Appears at beach" And I'm at a beach? WTF? Oh well. "Lies down, singing Love Is A Loaded Gun by Alice Cooper and The Night by Disturbed. Halfway through hears random thud" Yep I'm glad I got out of there. "Carries on"

**Mana 2 chapter 9 – The Heretics **

* * *

Zane woke up groggily, looking around himself noticing that he has been chained to the wall of a damp rarely used dungeon. The last victim having been reduced to a skeleton. Zane – using his knowledge of anatomy from his studying humanoid biology at Torchwood – could tell said person had been an overweight man, of apparent Caucasian decent (or at least this planet's nearest equivalent) who had been starved and lost all that weight in a very short space of time.

"Not exactly the best omen for me." He said before dreaming in a pain-induced haze.

The man stared at Zane curiously. He'd expected more from the best Earth anti-alien squad.

"And you say he was found with the Stormchild?"

"I'm certain, Lord Valier. The pair of them came from the machine dressed in normal clothes but the man seemed unusually hyperactive for one of our kin. He said his name was Zane Wallace." The lackey explained scared if he said the wrong thing he'd end up a corpse.

"Very well Major Helios. Call Private Jadeite and Commander Neuron now. Tell them to come armed. They need to test something for me." Valier said his tenor voice spreading through the darkness covered room, the menace evident.

Helios bowed and disappeared as Valier growled then cackled madly, an evil insanity surrounding the man who had once been the world's greatest soldier.

The group of people dragged Zane from the dungeon, the shadows shielding them from being recognized by Kara and Valier. Or any guard. There were four of them, two of each sex but all of them desperate to fight the darkness. After an hour or two they arrived at their base. It was a dilapidated wreck of a building. With peeling gold paint, covered in decades of graffiti, its only sign of occupation being a small symbol on the door carved to look like a parakeet with a kaio symbol above it, the symbol being no larger than a mole spot. The four placed Zane in a chair then proceeded to wait for the man to wake up.

The two men looked similar in stature, both built like Olympian runners but that was where the similarities ended looks wise. The first was fierce looking, with fiery red hair, eyes almost purely white like a soulless void, nightmarishly pale skin, a katana forged during the colonial wars on his back and a small scar running along his cheeks in the shape of a series of circles, hence the codename of Spiral Scratch. The other man was far less aggressive looking. He had jet black hair, kind green eyes, sparkling like emeralds in the night sky, alabaster skin and a sweet demeanour. His nickname was Aino, named after the surname of the subject of his unknowing infatuations, dear Minako.

The two females were close by. One of them was a nurse; she had goldish red hair, sweet yet dark violet eyes, tanned skin, her fair share of curves and an aggressive temper when angered. Her nick was Lark, due to the fact that she wrote stories that were often comedic or adventurous.

The final of the rebels, the last of the females was the second in command, the three leaders being elsewhere. She had ebony hair that flowed like a waterfall; sky blue eyes that trapped anyone in their depths, pale skin yet not sickly so, a handful of curves which gained her a little too much attention from the opposite sex and a semi-permanent smile. Her nickname was Royal Flush for a reason she never disclosed to anyone, only saying she wasn't good at poker.

When Zane finally came to, he moaned at the pain in his arms caused by the chains in the dungeon earlier on. His eyes wandered around his surroundings, slightly confused. Before he could develop theories, Lark waved her arm in front of his face for his attention.

"Hey there sleepyhead. You feel ok? Don't worry, we're friends. What's your name then? You must be special for our leaders to go to all this trouble."

Zane focused on the lady, shaking his head when his vision swam again.

"I'm a little dizzy but ok. God those chains did hurt like hell. You part of Deanna's group then? I'm Zane Wallace, a friend of Mana's. How about your name? I assume you're the medic then?"

She was a little shocked but trusted him enough to be truthful.

"That's good. A few hours rest should bring feeling back to your arms. Yes Deanna is our leader. A seasoned fighter when she needs to be. Hi there Zane then. I'm known as Lark. Mana? You mean the Stormchild? And bang on with that diagnostic, Doc."

They chuckled lightly at the bad joke.

"Thankfully you don't need any help. The others will all be doing some kind of boring job. Watch out for the guy with the sword though. It's a bad thing to anger him I can tell you. All I'd recommend for you is to stay here and relax. Anything you need, just call for me ok?"

"Ok Lark. I'll try not to bother you guys too much." Zane answered, not wanting to bother Lark or any of the others.

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed, smiling warmly. "Any friend of the Stormchild is our friend too." She smiled again, hugging on impulse before heading out of the room leaving Zane alone with his thoughts.

"Hmm, she seems nice enough. If the others are anywhere near as good natured as she is, then that Valier must be this planet's Hitler" He thought. _She's kind of cute too in a way._ A rouge element in his brain stated.

"Shush." He hissed. "I can't think like that. 1: I hardly know her and prying would be wrong. 2: I don't want to fall for a gal on an alien planet. 3: Ummmm…." He said, unsure of a third reason. _"1: Just do it slowly. You'd get to know her over time. And it's not like she's 15 or anything. She must be at least your age at most 2 years older. 2: Why not? If it means you and hopefully her are happy then who cares? 3: Ummmm? What kind of argument is ummmm?" _

"Shut up."

"_No. You're sulking. I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!" _His mind teased, ignoring all good sportsmanship.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled out loud, resulting in a worried glance through the door from Lark.

"You ok Zane?" He calmed as he saw the worry in her face.

"Sorry Lark. Umm if I get angry in my head I usually spout stuff without knowing." She was less worried but still confused. "If you say so." He looked at her again.

"I promise it's nothing bad ok?" He smiled kindly, receiving one just as kind in return. "Ok Zane I trust you." She hugged him, receiving one back. "Thanks."

After she left he ranted in his head.

"God I almost didn't get out of that shit hole. Damn you hormones!" But a voice silenced him. "_But you are too old to blame feelings solely on your sexual drive now and_ _why would you care if you didn't like her?"_

Zane's mind battled on that subject for a long time, eventually giving up. "Ok FINE! I have a kind of crush on her I guess, but I have only just met the girl and besides, even if I did eventually tell her, she won't like me back."

"_You never know, Zaney boy." _Was the only response.

"Zaney boy? Ok I hate that name."

He sat there, singing gently for another hour or so until Lark came back.

"Feeling back yet, Zane?"

He nodded numbly, a palpable silence intruding, Zane mulling an odd query in his mind. 

"That's good. Now the feeling is back in your arms, I'd better get you some food."

"I guess you should. Ummmmm…." He answered, almost but not quite daring enough to mention the musical tones and nature of her voice.

"_Oh screw it!"_

"Lark, you don't sing by any chance?"

* * *

* * *

I walked out of the TARDIS, encountering people and blending in well. Eventually I reached the tyrant's base, whacking the guards in the neck to knock them out for a long time.

"Just as well Dad taught me Venusian Aikido when he did. Now here I come, you jesters. Let's see how the tyrant deals with a stormchild's fury!"


End file.
